A Series of Unconnected Events
by purple-nail-polish-person1
Summary: I have posted this previously...but FanFiction was mean and took it from me. Anyway..he is the second chappy to my pathetic post, all two of you who reviewed last time. Just try it..it's not gonna kill you.
1. The Indigo VW Beetle

This is a reply to Black Beyond's HP challenge  
  
Pairing:  
  
Rubeus Hagrid and Narcissa Malfoy  
  
  
Lines that must be included:  
  
Oh my God, what are you doing with the peanut butter?!?!  
  
"People just hate that, you know. It's quite rude, with all the blood and candy canes."  
  
"Fishsticks. Of all things, fishsticks?"  
  
"Oh, look. Porn!"  
  
1.) At some point, Harry Potter must be in contact with a giant indigo VW Beatle.  
  
2.) Fudge and Dumbledoor must somehow wind up in Draco's bedroom closet looking at old playboys, missing some article of   
clothing.  
  
3.) At the end of the story, Pansy must do a Riverdance with Dobby and Winky, wearing nothing but a tea-cosy and singing   
God Save the Queen.  
  
  
Rating:  
  
PG to PG-13, though I doubt I'll make it PG-13...just in case  
  
Disclaimer: All right everyone, I'm only going to do this once, so listen up. Nothing that even remotely reminds you of any   
to do with Harry Potter and related stuff...it ain't mine. I wish it were, but it's not. Second off...I'm making no money   
off of this, nor do I wish to. Third off... I'm turning this disclaimer into a dual warning. ***WARNING*** One of my friends   
challenged me to do this, and besides the fact that she is totally and completely psychotic, she was sleep deprived. The things in this story may disturb you as they did me, and I'm writing the darn thing. And another thing...I don't curse. If you're expecting that kind of Ficcy..go someplace else. And lastly.. Please do review. It makes me feel all warm inside.   
And if you don't, I'll get my completely psychotic, sleep-deprived warped friend to hunt you down and kill you, then place your cold fingers on the keyboard and type the freakin' reveiw for you. Have a nice day.  
  
  
  
  
One Really Odd Couple of Days  
  
  
It was August the 30, the day before class resumed in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter had been packed for some time now, as usual, ready for the summer to be over. Of course Harry Potter was not a normal boy, neither  
in the Muggle world or the Wizarding world, for reasons that everyone should know.   
Dudley, his horrid cousin, had been taunting him mercilessly, another thing that usually occured at this household, and Harry had been taking it, knowing that it was the last day before term. His best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were coming to pick him up that night in one of Aurthor, Ron's father's company cars. As excited as he was that he was going back to school, he was ten times more excited to see his friends. With the returning of Voldemorte everything had been really depressing, knowing his world may very well change this year for the worse. Knowing his Godfather, Sirius Black may very be caught and killed at any time, and well... on top of that, he had to live with the Muggles.  
"When are you going to leave, bean-pole? Why haven't your "friends" come to take you away from us terribly normal decent people yet?" his mocking high falsetto tormented Harry, but all he did was sigh, and go up to his room to look out for their car, expecting a solemn black car like in his third year. What he did see was an absolutely huge indigo VW Beattle working it's way down the uneven road.  
Now, Harry just knew this couldn't be them, it couldn't, Petunia and Vernon would through a huge fit (after he left, it was true, but... still, it would be a huge fit) if it were. But, as he watched the large VW turn into number 4 Privit Drive, he raced downstairs, nearly knocking over Dudley in the process with a large trunk and bewildered owl hooting frantically   
because she had been rudely awakened from her nap. He torn open the door, disposed of the formalities and hopped into the back of the VW, barely having time to realize it had been magically expanded. He pulled Ron in as he closed the door, narrowly missing his foot.  
"Harry! What's going on? Wha-" Ron was rather rudely cut off, seeing Harry was bleeding from his palm. "Harry...you're bleeding." his very astute self made this comment as though he were pointing out the reason why E=MC squared.  
"Huh? Just... just drive...If Petunia or Vernon sees this car, they'll have a hemmorage!" Harry said hurridly, looking  
at his palm. He noticed a large pointed candy-cane stuck to the top of his trunk, and came to the conclusion that Dudley had been in his room again,  
"Ugh...gross..I cut myself on this pointy candy-cane. Nasty! It's where he was licking it!" Harry paled a little and started trying to slow his bleeding.  
"People hate that, you know. It's quite rude, with all that blood and candy-canes." said Arthur knowledgably, as if this was something that Muggle people said everyday. Even Harry looked at the back of his chair oddly.  
"Huh, dear? What does that mean?" Molly looked over at Arthur with raised eyebrows, obviously as lost as everyone   
else in the car.  
"So...uh...when do we pick up Hermione? We've got midgit boy, now." Ron said, looking out the window, slightly pink around the ears.  
"Oh, yes. Harry...are you alright now? I was going to ask before...but then I got a little confused from the prophet, my husband." she turned in her seat, scowling at Arthur periodically.  
"I'm fine, but I'm not sure if your son is. He's been talking non-stop about Hermione lately." he looked over at Ron, who was trying to ignore where the conversation was turning by pretending to enjoy the scenery.   
Before they knew it, they were at the Granger's place, and after a half hour of coffee and endless questions from Ron's dad, they headed back to the burrow, Hermione in the middle of Ron and Harry.  
  
  
A/N: alright...like it? hate it? want me to continue? I think i will even if you hate it, just to see where  
it takes me. I know it's short, but in that time...a few extremely odd happening happen. When will Hagrid start dating   
Narcissa? When will Dumbledoor and Fudge find themselves in Draco's closet? When will...*cackles evilly* Pansy do her  
I'm sure, lovely dance? If you review...tell me when you want these things to happen. You choose my path, and may the force be with you. Wait..that's the wrong polt line isn't it? Oh, well.. Do reveiw. Pretty please? I love you! Peace, love, and  
PURPLE NAIL POLISH!! 


	2. A bit of fluff

CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
"Uh..I've missed something here, haven't I? Are you two fighting again? Why is everyone so silent?" Hermione cast surruptious glances from one boy to the other. Harry was looking at her, chuckling, shaking his head (and then pushing his glasses back up his nose, I might add), then looking out the window. She looked at the red-head sullenly looking out the window, and then quickly throwing undertiminable glances at either Harry or herself.   
"You've not missed much, dear. Look, we're here." Molly said cheerfully, happy to be out of the muggle death-contraption.  
  
The trio unloaded their trunks and headed for Ron's room. It seemed only to get smaller each time, but maybe it was because Ron had grown so much, he had to stoop to enter the room. Hermione, however, barely came to his shoulder and was a perfect fit. And Harry, though he'd grown over the summer, had hardly to duck his head to avoid being hit. It was still a violent orange with the Chuddley Cannons logos absolutely everywhere. It also seemed as though he'd given up on his Martin, The Mad Muggle comic books (finally).  
Hermione looked around, and out the window, where Charlie and Bill were practicing a little Quidditch outside. The weather was hot, but not stifling and the goul upstairs was dropping metals pipes and banging things around. Fred and George had gotten an internship at Zonko's Joke shop (much to Molly's dismay) and there were bangs and small explosions coupled with odd smells eminating from their room. It was as peacful as it was ever going to be at The Burrow.   
"Are you going to go outside with me? I wanted to play some Quidditch to refresh my skills. Before I know it, we're going to be up against Slytherin and I'll need to be at my best." Harry called over his shoulder while rummaging through his trunk.  
"No... I think I'll just stay inside and read a book or something." Ron replied quietly, sitting on the edge of his bed, playing with the same small hole that was in the comforter the first time Harry had stayed at the Burrow.  
"Are you sick? What's wrong?" Harry whipped around, holding his head where he had banged it on the inside of the heavey metal lined trunk lid.  
" Fine...really... is there something wrong with the fact that I may want to read once in a while?" Ron said softly, not looking at Hermione, who was looking at Ron strangely, " Go play with Bill and Charlie. I might be out after a while. Maybe." He stood up and walked down the stairs to the den.  
" Like father, like son." Hermione sigh, smiling laughingly, " They're both so weird lately. I guess we all are, what with... one thing or another." She didn't like to mention the uprising of Voldemorte and his followers to Harry; he carried enough guilt over poor Cedric and didn't need to be reminded of it when they had finnally come across a little peace. Harry nodded solemnly, getting the gist of what she hadn't said. " I suppose I'll go down and re-read Hogwarts: A History. The're still a few things I'd like to check up on. It'll be nice to do some calming research, you know."  
She smiled again and siddled out of the room.  
She padded down the crooked stair-well, humming lightly to herself. Ron, sitting in a brown-leathery over-stuffed arm chair reading a Chuddley Cannons book (had she gotten him that last year? or the year before?) was the first thing she saw. His chair was directly across from the stairs and she shook her head. If the boy wasn't talking about Quidditch, he was playing Quidditch, and if he wasn't doing either of those, he was reading about Quidditch.  
Quickly finding her favorite chair of all in the Burrow (she'd been there so many times, she had a right to a favorite chair), her book stuck in-between the cushions and the arm of it, she began to read, never noticing the glances a certain red-head was giving her instead of reading his book.  
It was this sceen that Harry came upon on his way out-side. He caught Ron giving her one of his wistful looks, then hearing Harry, returned to his book trying to be nonchalant (but being none to good at it.). It was all Harry could do not to laugh. Hermione, as always, was oblivious to the ways of Ron. His not so subtle hints of how much he liked her, his glares that weren't really anything more than wistful stares that were caught. He wondered how she had become so smart and so ignorant at the same time. He waved jauntilly to Ron and called, " Bye, 'Mione!" over his shoulder.  
Hermione mummbled something to her book that may have been directed at Harry, but he couldn't be sure.  
The sun was warm on his shoulders as he brought his freshly polished Firebolt off his shoulder and mounted, climbing upwards to meet up with Charlie and Bill.  
"Has your younger brother always been so awful with telling girls he likes them, then?" Harry shouted, being a fair distance away from either one.  
"It's a Weasley thing, I think." replied Charlie, " It took Dad asking Mum three times to marry him for her to say yes." Charlie grinned and tossed an apple towards Harry, who promptly dove straight to the ground, showing off just a little, and caught it. He soared upward again, grinning himself.  
"He's liked her for so long, I don't know what he'd do if she wasn't there to fight with, and...glare at. If you get my drift." Harry threw the apple at Bill, who replied at the same time as doing a loop-the-loop to get at the apple," Yes, yes. He's even hinted at it to me. Wanting to know how I got to be so smooth with the ladies." he chuckled," And when I wanted to know why he wanted to know, he said it was for a friend who liked this girl, 'Mio..er...Mia." He grinned again as they started a game of "catch the apple".  
Back in the den of the Burrow, Hermione had fallen asleep in the sunshine with her book laying in her lap. Ron had long since given up on reading for just watching her as she breathed deeply, her hair falling over her shoulders. Ginny bounced down the stairs and Ron, trying to recover a little dignity after sighing like a love-sick school girl while watching Hermione, had tried to pass off the notion that he was reading. That may have worked, if his book hadn't half slipped from his hands and he was pretending to read the book... upside down.  
Ginny stopped short, her bounce de-bounced, and gave Ron the weirdest smile. Ron automatically went on the defensive as he was wont to do when he was guilty of something and had been caught.  
"What?" he snapped in a whisper, careful not to wake Hermione. 


End file.
